


Family

by heeroluva



Series: One Step At a Time [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Community: slashthedrabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Movie, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Brian talk of prison and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble's prompt #071 Masks

Dom glanced over at Brian, seeing that he was awake and staring at him. Brian gave him a weak smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “No masks, no pretending, not around me, Brian. I’ve seen what you’ve seen, been where you are. I’ll be here how ever you need me, but it has to be real.” Dom reached over, grabbing his hand, and Brian squeezed hard, looking away in discomfort. “I know how hard it will be. But we’ll make it through it. Together.”

Turning his head towards Dom, Brian nodded, but couldn’t quite meet his eyes. Even after his breakdown and nap, he still felt exhausted, off-balance. He truly hadn’t expected to see Dom again. Was more than just a little shocked at having Dom pick him up, and was reeling from his declaration. He’d expected to have to start over on his own, drift around, try to find a job at a garage, save up a bit. Just disappear and be forgotten, one of the dregs of the system that he no longer had faith in, like so many ex-cons.

“Why are you doing this? I thought you’d be happy to see me rot. I betrayed you.” He couldn’t keep the guilt out of his voice, or stop the cracking.

“No you didn’t betray me. Took me a long time to figure that out. If not for you Vince would be dead, and I’d probably be in jail for murdering Tran. You didn’t narc us out. You took the fall. If that’s betrayal I’ll take it any day.”

Brian still couldn’t meet his eyes. “I didn’t have a choice. You, the team, you’re family. I couldn’t do that to you. And I know that you wouldn’t go back. I couldn’t be responsible for that. It’d have destroyed me.”

“Shit man!”

Brian jumped at the loudness.

“Sorry, but don’t you ever pull that shit again, when I heard you were in prison, fucking Lompoc I thought I’d die. It wasn’t a place for you, and I knew they’d be all over you. Pretty, fresh meat, and a dirty cop to top.” Brian flinched and tried to pull his hand away. “Damn it, Bri, you know I don’t mean it that way. You’re safe with me. But I had nightmares about you. Flashbacks. Dreams that I was the one hurting you.”

Brian’s head rose. “No! I know you’d never do that to me. Sure you’d beat the shit out of me, the sense into me, if the need arose, but never that.”

“Shh, I know, I’d kill myself first. I just can’t help but think you’d fear me for—.” Now it was Dom’s turn to look away.

“Look at me. If I can’t hide, neither can you. Dom nothing could make me fear you. I’ve seen the good and the bad. Family accepts both. And I’ll say it a million times if I have to; you’re family."

“Family,” Dom agreed with conviction. They’d get through this, he’d see to that.


End file.
